The instant invention relates to games and more particularly to an action toy game device of the general type wherein a game player must perform certain prespecified game activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
It has generally been found that action toy game devices which require game players to perform certain prespecified manipulative game activities within set periods of time have relatively high levels of play value and appeal. For example, the devices disclosed in the applicants U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,074; 4,802,668; 4,826,160; and 4,826,176 and patent applications Nos. 07/273,221; 07/273,222; and 07/273,223 have been found to be highly effective and popular game devices which have high levels of amusement value. In this connection, the devices disclosed in these U.S. patents and applications incorporate a variety of different and amusing types of action movements and they generally require a variety of different and challenging types of manipulations to achieve game scores. For these reasons, they have been found to be highly successful and popular amusement game devices.
Devices which, in addition to those disclosed in the applicant's aforementioned U.S. patents and patent applications, represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Glass et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,864; Stender U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,325; Matsumoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,914; and Ijidakinro No. 4,620,706 and the British patent to Hayes et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,410. However, since the devices disclosed in these references fail to suggest an amusement toy game device which incorporates the novel and amusing action movements of the device of the subject invention, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
The instant invention provides an action toy game device which incorporates highly interesting and amusing forms of action movement and which requires skillful manipulations to achieve game scores. Specifically, the action toy game device of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer on the base which is actuatable for set periods of time, a plurality of game elements, receiver means on the base and means for propelling the game elements toward the receiver means. The receiver means includes a receiving wall having a receiving opening therein for receiving the game elements and the receiver means communicates with the timer means for oscillating the receiving wall between first and second positions wherein the receiving opening is unobstructed and obstructed, respectively, during the set periods of time. The receiving wall preferably faces substantially upwardly when it is in the first position thereof and angularly upwardly and at least partially away from the propelling means when it is in the second position thereof. The receiver means preferably further comprises a substantially stationary target wall and means on the target wall for obstructing the receiving opening when the receiving wall is in the second position thereof. The receiving wall is preferably pivotally mounted for movement between the first and second positions thereof and the receiver means preferably further comprises a character face element which moves with the receiving wall as the receiving wall is moved between the first and second positions thereof. The character face element is preferably disposed beneath the receiving wall and it is preferably concealed when the receiving wall is in the first position thereof. The character face element preferably moves upwardly with the receiving wall as the receiving wall is moved toward the second position thereof so that the character face element is exposed when the receiving wall reaches the second position thereof.
For use in operation of the action toy game device of the subject invention the timer means is actuated for a set period of time so that the receiving wall is oscillated between the first and second positions thereof and the character face element is moved between concealed and exposed positions as the timer means is advanced toward an unwound position. As the timer means is advanced toward the unwound position, the propelling means can be manipulated by a game player to propel the game elements toward the target wall of the receiving means. In this regard, since the receiving wall oscillates between the first and second positions thereof as the timer means is advanced toward an unwound position, the operation of the propelling means must be precisely timed with the movement of the receiving wall so that the game elements are propelled toward the receiving opening when the receiving wall is in the first position thereof. Further, the propelling means must be carefully manipulated with an appropriate amount of force to enable the game elements to be received in the receiving opening when the receiving wall is in the first position thereof. Accordingly, the game device of the subject invention requires a high level of skill and coordination to achieve game scores by propelling the game elements toward the target wall so that they are actually received in the receiving opening.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an amusing and challenging action toy game device.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing game device wherein game elements are propelled at a target wall so that they are received in a receiving opening in order to achieve game scores.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.